At present, most of the drum washing machines on sale in the market have only one washing drum. With the strengthening of people's health awareness, more and more users need to separate the different types of clothing to wash or to wash a small amount of clothing in a timely manner.
With the improvement of people's quality of life, people's health awareness has gradually increased, especially in the family clothing washing, more and more people wash clothes separately. If using the existing washing machine to take multiple laundry, the laundry time is hard to meet the requirements of the users. If buying two or more washing machines to wash separately at the same time, it will not only bring a great waste of energy and water resources but also occupy a large space, which is not suitable for home use. Therefore, the use of multi-drum washing machine will meet the needs above and solve the problem of energy, water and space waste.
A patent No. CN201120326451.6 discloses a washing machine, at least comprising two washing drums. The washing drums are communicated with each other through a connecting pipe, a control valve and a pump are provided on the connecting pipe. The use of the control valve and the pump achieves the mutual use of washing water in the two washing drums. However, it doesn't disclose the control method of water mutual use. In practical application, water in the two washing drums sometimes can be mutual used but sometimes cannot used. If whether the water can be reused is only selected manually, users can only constantly observe the washing machine and operate when they are at home. There are limitations of operational inconvenience and inaccurate flaws of determination. The present disclosure develops an automatic and intelligent water reuse control method of a multi-drum washing machine.
In the view of foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.